1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital random error generators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital random error generator is a useful tool when evaluating and testing digital transmission systems. Moreover, in the design stage of such a system a controllable random error generator can indicate the limitations of the system, while in production testing, equipment faults can be located more quickly if a controllable random error generator is available.
A particular requirement arises where the transmission system comprises a digital video tape recorder supplying a signal to a digital video signal processor having an error detection and correction capability. In testing such a system a digital random error generator able to generate both random and burst errors of the kind which arise in practice when reproducing from a video magnetic tape can be used to simulate normal operational conditions for basic testing of the system, and also for generation of specific abnormal conditions when searching for design weaknesses.